Tracer Vs Ruby Rose
Overwatch Vs RWBY! Despite their age, these energetic speedsters have proven their worth over and over again in some of fiction's greatest teams! Which adorable soldier will take the other down? Find out in MP999's Season Two Debut! Character Select (Andore Wrestling Ring) Announcer: Select your character! Intro (Covert, 0:00-0:50) In the middle of the night, Prom Night to be precise, a couple security guards are watching over a computer room in Beacon Academy. Though their guns are at the ready, they are rather lax, not expecting anything to happen. They’re wrong. A ventilation grate pops off the roof behind them, and though they turn and aim their weapons, they aren’t fast enough to hit the person that comes out. Still shrouded in shadow, the mysterious intruder swings across the ceiling and kicks them both in the face, knocking them out cold. Having sensed something going wrong, Ruby Rose runs down the steps of Beacon Academy and over towards the entrance to the laboratory; upon finding the unconscious bodies of the guards, she gasps, and pulls out her scroll. With a few button presses, she activates her school’s locker, and it comes crashing out of the sky next to her. Ruby opens it up and takes out Crescent Rose, her sniper rifle, and then spins it around while converting it to its scythe form. Weapon at the ready, she turns into a red ribbon and blitzes into the lab, leaving behind a trail of rose petals. Inside, a blue glow lights up a dark hallway before Lena Oxton, codename Tracer, runs into view. She bolts down a hallway in the lab, running as fast as she can without using her accelerator, until a holographic map activates on her wrist, with a red flashing light signalling approaching danger. (Faster, 2:15-2:23) Without slowing down, she deactivates the map and pulls her Pulse Pistols out of her wrist gauntlets. When she comes to the end of her hallway, she takes a flying leap around the corner. Upside-down, and with her guns locked and loaded, she comes face to face with Ruby, also flying through the air, with her scythe ready to swing. Announcer: FAST AND FURIOUS! READY! 'FIGHT!!!' Who are you rooting for? Tracer! Ruby! Draw! 60 (Faster, 2:23-3:23) The two fly past each other, with Tracer’s shots and Ruby’s slice both hitting the air. Tracer lands on the ground, spins around, and fires more shots at the young huntress, but Ruby dodges the attacks by darting across the area. Eventually, Ruby lands on top of a large cabinet and coverts her weapon into a sniper rifle, and begins firing back at Tracer. Tracer dodges each shot by blinking, blitzing across the lab in a trail of blue. Ruby drops her guard with a confused gasp, which is long enough for Tracer to appear next to her and kick her in the face. 52 Ruby goes flying out of a window and onto a bridge outside separating two Beacon buildings. Though she rolls on the ground for a bit, she picks herself up quick, just in time to see Tracer blink herself outside. Tracer fires more rounds at Ruby, but the huntress deflects each shot with her scythe, before taking a running start at the pilot. Tracer backflips into the air. Tracer: Bombs away! 46 With this, she tosses a pulse bomb at Ruby, but she is unfazed and merely jumps towards it. By firing her weapon to increase its speed, she slices straight through the bomb, causing two halves to fall far to the side and explode harmlessly, much to Tracer’s shock. Before Tracer can react, Ruby lands on top of her weapon like a pogo stick right in front of her, and fires another shot, flipping the handle upwards to smack Tracer in the chin. While her opponent staggers, Ruby turns her weapon back into its gun form, and begins pummelling Tracer with it. Tracer tries to recall and shoot herself backwards, but Ruby easily catches up to her by transforming into a flurry of petals, and bashes Tracer’s Accelerator with the butt of her gun. It cracks and sparks, before slowly fading away. 38 With her pistols out of commission as well, Tracer tries to engage Ruby in hand to hand combat, but isn’t very successful. Ruby ducks under all of her kicks and eventually manages to regain Crescent Rose’s scythe form back. By hopping up and cracking Tracer’s knees with two kicks, Ruby pins her enemy down with her blade inches away from her neck. But while Ruby smiles, Tracer snickers, and her Accelerator starts right back up. With Recall, she quickly reverses her own time until the moment she threw her Pulse Bomb, which places her right above Ruby with the explosive. Ruby barely lets out a whine before the bomb drops on her and blasts her far across the bridge. 25 Tracer Blinks and shoots across the bridge, catching up to Ruby and kicking her in the face to increase the impact of her landing. Though Ruby gets up and takes a swing with her weapon, Tracer jumps up and lands on the scythe’s outstretched blade, kicking Ruby in the face again as she backflips off. By Blinking repeatedly, she speeds around Ruby in a circle while firing, creating a shining blue circle repeatedly shooting small pulse blasts into Ruby as she takes the brunt of the attack. 17 Finally, to counter, Ruby begins spinning in her own circle, and creates a trail of red rose petals as she runs counter to Tracer’s direction. A small red tornado forms, lifting both combatants up into the air, and while Ruby rises spinning her scythe around, Tracer flies up upside-down, firing both her guns while spinning around. The two meet in the air, and when Ruby tries to slash at Tracer’s accelerator again, Tracer blinks behind her. Grabbing Ruby’s gun, she pulls the trigger and uses the recoil to send Ruby flying away out of the air. Both land on opposite ends of the bridge, and while Ruby spins her scythe once more as a taunt, Tracer clicks her guns together and makes sure they’re okay for one more assault. 10 Tracer and Ruby both shoot forward as fast as they can; becoming nothing but pure streaks of blue and red light respectively. The two streaks dance across the sky, darting around and sharp angles and creating fireworks of light whenever they cross paths. Higher and higher into the sky they travel as they battle, while blue sparks and red rose petals slowly fall to the ground. 4'' Finally, the two streaks of light meet head on in front of the shattered Remnant Moon, and a bright explosion forms from the collision point. When it fades, Ruby is revealed to have trapped Tracer’s head in between her ankles, and is holding her scythe above her shoulders. Firing it several times, she begins to spin like a drill in the air, spinning Tracer with her, until she lets go and flings Tracer down onto the bridge below, where she creates a huge crater in the pavement. 'K.O!!! (Victory Theme, 0:00-0:45) Ruby lands and walks over to Tracer’s barely conscious body, while far away on the roof of a nearby building, the mysterious shadowed figure walks in front of a window’s light: Widowmaker. Setting up her Sniper Rifle and pulling down her helmet, she takes aim at Ruby’s head through her scope. Though Ruby can’t sense the danger behind her, Tracer manages to spot the tiny red light in the distance and immediately figures out who it is. '''Tracer: No!!! Tracer Recalls once again, leaving Ruby to turn around and watch as she travels backwards. In doing so, Ruby spots the sniper, and gasps. But just before Widowmaker can take the shot, Tracer appears in the air in front of her, twisting around to take aim at the assassin. Widowmaker ducks under Tracer’s shots and leaps over the building, descending with the use of a grappling wire. Tracer runs down the building after her, and Ruby darts at Widowmaker from the other side of the bridge. Widowmaker touches down and fends off Tracer’s attacks before backflipping over Ruby’s shoulder charge. Landing on one knee, she fires at Tracer’s face, but the bullet is sliced in half by Ruby just before it hits its mark. Tracer, at first surprised by Ruby’s intervention, then marches up beside her new ally, and readies her pulse pistols while Ruby readies her rifle. The two charge at Widowmaker and a fierce battle begins, with Tracer Blinking, Ruby using her semblance, and Widowmaker using a series of wires to fly along and under the bridge, all while they fire their weapons. Widowmaker manages to stay ahead of the two until finally, both young speedsters corner the assassin and kick her in the face at the same time. The thief backflips away, and wipes off blood from her lip, before pressing a button on her gun. A spider-shaped device secretly planted at the feet of Ruby and Tracer goes off, shrouding them with a poisonous gas. (Red Like Roses, 0:00-0:27) While the two almost cough their lungs out, Ruby manages to blow the gas away by spinning her scythe at a fast speed. The two look around, but Widowmaker is nowhere in sight. Meanwhile, up in a massive jet flying away from Beacon, Widowmaker drops a black suitcase onto a table and opens it up to reveal several dust vials, and more importantly, a USB with the Beacon Academy logo on it. Looking up, she smiles at Roman Torchwick, who closes the case and heads back to the front of the jet, followed by Neo and Reaper. Results (This Will Be The Day, 0:38) Announcer: THIS MELEE’S WINNER IS... RUBY ROSE!!! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season Two, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun Fights Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:MP999 Category:Season Premiere Category:One Minute Melees with Music